


Cridhe Taibhse: Rise of Spectre

by CrimsonHuntress



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Alternate Ending, Genji a soft boy, Jesse and Elspeth are like brother and sister, Null Sector, Overwatch - Freeform, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonHuntress/pseuds/CrimsonHuntress
Summary: Elspeth is an activist for Equal Omnic Rights and will try and do anything to make sure that they receive those rights but what is going to get in her way. Will she succeed in her activist ways or will she fail?
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Character(s), Hana "D.Va" Song/Gladiolus Amicitia, Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	1. Times are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth is an activist for Equal Omnic Rights and will try and do anything to make sure that they receive those rights but what is going to get in her way. Will she succeed in her activist ways or will she fail?

King's Row, the ritzy neighbourhood in the heart of London. Beneath the somewhat uplifting and peaceful surface, there is a rising tension between the human and Omnic population. With the majority of modern Britain built by Omnic labourers, they have been denied the same rights as the humans living alongside them. This is has caused the Omnic population to live in horrendous conditions and the cramped underground city known as 'The Underworld'. The treatment the Omnics are receiving is causing violent means to be brought upon them by the local authorities. One group have been fighting for Omnic Rights all over the country and they go by 'An Sàrchade' to some or The Mirage to others. 

A small group of the An Sàrchade made their way to King's Row to help with the Omnic rights. One woman imparticular was set on helping the Pro Rights Activists gain their rights back. Elspeth Lyall left her home, her family to help Omnics in need. She was disgusted with the way they were being treated. An Sàrchade had a safe house in King's Row to allow the members of the group to plan their tactics. Elspeth was sat on a chair thinking about how they could persuade the people of King's Row to be more accepting towards the Omnics. She felt someone looming over her thinking space, she turned to see her close friend Aaishah looking at Elspeth with concern.

"What is it, Els?" She asked softly as she sat down next to Elspeth. "I have never seen you this focus before."

"I am just thinking about how we can persuade people here...we have done it for smaller towns and cities but this is London, one of the biggest politically forward cities we have been to..." Elspeth began to trail off. 

She wasn't sure how they were going to pull this off. She always knew what to do, she was the leader of her faction. Maybe she could talk with some of the activists that were already in King's Row. Maybe that could help Elspeth and her team to come up with a plan. Aaishah placed a hand on Elspeth's shoulder and smiled at her. It was something that Elspeth could count on, was the help from her friends and new family and that was their loyalty to her and the cause. Elspeth looked around to see her other members talking to one and other. She could hear the faint whispers about her skills as a leader when she couldn't even come up with a plan herself. This angered Elspeth a little, but she didn't let it get to her. 

Elspeth was about to leave the safehouse when a man approached her. She couldn't see his face but he wore something very similar to her and her people She nearly turned her nose up at him when he began to speak to her in a calm voice.

"My apologies my dear, I didn't mean to startle you, but I know of a group that could use your help," The mysterious stranger spoke. 

She wasn't sure how to take this. A random stranger coming into her safe house and telling her that someone needed help. Maybe this could help them towards persuading the people of King's Row to allow Omnic Rights. "I am assuming that you know what me and my people do then Mister?"

"Why yes, I am familiar, you and your group here have are doing a wonderful job getting the rights for these machines," He sounded rather enthusiastic about the ordeal.

"Yes, we are working very hard to make sure there are equal rights for human and Omnic..." She paused for a moment and thought back to what he said. "You said you knew someone that needed our help?"

The mysterious stranger nodded and motioned for Elspeth to sit down next to him as they began to talk. The man mentioned a group of very forward activists known as Null Sector needed help in gaining ground as a tactic to allow talks for rights. Elspeth seemed a little concerned by the 'taking ground' part. She wasn't willing to risk lives for Null Sector, her people or the public. The mysterious stranger had arranged for Elspeth to meet with the leader of the Null Sector movement to arrange some things. 

Elspeth nodded as the stranger took his leave, the remaining members of her team looked at her. There was something about that guy she didn't like and her team felt her unease radiating off her. Aaishah was about to ask if she was alright but Elspeth dismissed her and made her way to her room to think things over. It wasn't every day that a random man entered your group at a convenient time to tell you that an Onmic group needed help. There was something fishy about but she couldn't lay a finger as to why it was strange. Elspeth stared at the stone ceiling above her. She felt her eyes tear up a little as she began to think about her mum and dad. The day she left to join An Sàrchade she got a call from a close family friend that her parents where killed in a crossfire trying to save civilians from a terrorist group. She wasn't given the name of the group because she knew that she would go after them herself. She couldn't abandon her work here. She had come so far to drop it all now. She shook her head as she sat up and allowed her tears to freely fall. Crying wasn't normally something she did but she felt like it was time to let them out for no. There was no point in keeping them in any more. The woman cried herself to sleep thinking about all the things she could have said or could have done to make them know she loved them so much. 

A ray of sunshine crept into Elspeth's room. The light made its way to Elspeth's closed eyes. A loud groan escaped the sleeping woman as she rolled over with her back towards the light, or so she hoped. She could still feel the irritating light shining in her room. Another groan escaped her lips as she sat up. Turning to the mirror next to her bed she looked at herself and she didn't like what she saw at all. Elspeth was about to get undressed and into the shower when a loud knock distracted her. 

"Can I not have a shower in the morning?" She asked in a raspy voice. 

"Sorry Miss Lyall," a timid female spoke softly. "Um...just to remind you about the meeting with Null Sector in an hour..."

Elspeth groaned and knocked on the door to let the female know that she understood. She made her way to the shower and began to think of what Null Sector would want from her and her people. Hopefully, nothing too drastic because that was not what she was about. She didn't think too much about it as she showered. With the shower out of the way, she got dressed into something more suitable for a meeting, she decided that a coffee would be the next thing to do. A vanilla latte and a chocolate chip muffin for breakfast. She walked around the common of the safehouse, she took in the room. The grey walls looked rather dull, but the furniture brightened up the room. Brightly coloured rugs accented the floor, the sofas and the single chairs stood proud on top of the rugs, their brown colour stood out against the dull grey wall. The safe house wasn't much but it held the members of the faction well, it held the necessities that they needed. 

Elspeth grabbed her weapons and made her way out of the safe house and made her way to the Null Sector Factory on the other side of King's Row to meet with her mystery contact. She had no idea what to expect in terms of this meeting. Was something back going to happen to her when she enters, she had no idea, she would just have to wait and see what would happen when she arrived. The cold English weather wrapped itself around Elspeth. She wrapped her coat around her tightly to shield herself from the cold. She didn't feel the cold as much but this was just too cold for her. She stood outside the factory for a moment, she took a deep breath before entering the factory. 

A blast of heat greeted her as she walked in. The factory must be producing more Omnics. The smell of molten metal and smoke filled Elspeth's nose which caused her to screw up. It wasn't the smell that she wanted to be greeted with but what did she expect. Lines of different Omnics stared at her as she walked further into the factory. It made her feel uneasy with them all looking at her, but she didn't let that show. She walked with purpose, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her meeting with her contact. 

"You must be Miss Lyall," A male robotic voice boomed throughout the factory. 

"Yeah, that is me, who is asking?" she asked bluntly.

Elspeth was about to move forward but a large omnic dropped in front of her and stared down at her. 

Elspeth was about to move forward but a large omnic dropped in front of her and stared down at her. The young woman looked up at the omnic with a raised eyebrow. If this omnic was trying to intimidate her, he was mistaken. Elspeth stood her ground as she stood in front of the omnic. She felt a cold wind swirl around her, she looked around her to see other omnics closing in around her. A deep sigh left the young woman as she turned around to stare down the remaining omnics.

"I am here to see your leader, none of you so please mind your own business," Elspeth simply spoke as she pushed passed the group.

"Persistent and straight to the point," The leader replied as he watched her walk passed. "My name is Omega and I hope we can agree."

Elspeth nodded as she walked with purpose. The young woman was set on helping these omnics get the best quality of life they could get. Omega followed behind her before stopping, she turned when she couldn't hear his footsteps. She got an even stronger smell of molten metal, she wasn't enjoying the smell too much. It was making her feel nauseated, she wanted to get this meeting over and done with so she could get some fresh air. 

"So what is it that you need for me Omega?" Elspeth asked bluntly. 

"Well, Miss Lyall, we here at Null Sector are getting...how do the humans put it...ah yes fed up with the treatment we are being given. Omega started explaining. "We have tried the peaceful protests to try and show the humans that we are worthy of equal rights but we are done."

Elspeth jutted her hip out to the right as she folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure what he wanted from her. She listened to what he had to say carefully. "So Null Sector want to use violent means now, what does that have to do with me and An Sàrchade?"

"We want you and your people to help us with our violent protesting, you have the means to help us. If this does not work then I do know what will. We would appreciate it very much if you could help us with this," Omega replied. His audio sounded somewhat distorted to Elspeth.

Elspeth shook her head for a moment, as she thought she heard something else. She held her head as he was a little painful. She could see Omega looking over at her but showed no sort of concern for her. It must have been staying in this place for too long and it was making her high or something. Once the pain in her head left, she looked up at Omega and walked over to him. She was about to say no, but something stopped her. 

"We will help you and your people Omega, just give us a time and a place and we will begin," Elspeth replied almost maliciously. 

Omega nodded at Elspeth as she turned to walk away. She was annoyed at herself for agreeing. She knew she was going to say no but why did she say yes. She felt a dark presence surrounding her as she walked out of the factory. As she stepped foot out of the factory she felt the dark presence leave her. The cold air greeted her once again, it was an inviting feeling. She could smell the fresh air and it was bliss. She made her way to the safe house to tell her people what was going to happen.


	2. The Time has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan finally goes ahead, the end finally insight but it doesn't play out that way

The cold night air tightened around Elsepth and her team as they awaited for Omega and his team to show up to the rendezvous point. She was finally certain about something in her life and this was it. She was finally doing something that mattered to her and to others. An Sàrchade knew they this was the only way to make people listen to the Omnics and what they truly deserve. As Elspeth was about to turn on her heels to leave, she felt the ground shake somewhat. She turned to see Omega and some of Null Sector behind him. The crew of An Sàrchade looked at their leader then Omega. Aaishah approached Elspeth and placed her hand onto Elspeth's shoulder. 

"Is this who you were talking about?" Aaishah asked Elsepth softly.

Elspeth nodded as she approached Omega. The large Omnic handed her a map. The map contained markers for anti air guns. Omega pointed at the map. "The time has come for justice my friends. These anti air guns need to be up and running whilst I get to work." 

Elspeth nodded as she turned to her team. They dispersed and went to work on maintaining control over the anti air guns. An Sàrchade created devices that would be difficult to hack and placed them on the terminals. Elspeth wasn't sure what Omega was up to but she assumed that it would benefit the cause. Once Elsepth had conformation that the devices where set she felt the ground underneath her rumbling. 'The Underground should be off limits' Elspeth thought to herself. She turned to look at her crew and they felt it too. That wasnt a good sign. Who caught wind of what they were doing?

Elspeth was quick to tell Omega. "Someone is using the Underground...someone knows what is going on!"

There was nothing in return. This concerned Elsepth, this was a big operation and she needed to stop whoever was coming out of The Underground. She heard movemebt behind her but when she turned around there was nothing there. She gathered her group together and sighed but she knew she had to take charge.

"Watch the terminals and report if anything goes wrong, I am going to the factory to see how things are there," she spoke calmly.

With a nod they split up into the cold night. Elspeth couldn't help but feel a sense of dread overcome her. She could feel eyes on her but she couldn't tell where from. The feeling soon disappeared as she got closer to the factory. The factory was once a place where the future was built. Now it was nothing, just a shell of what it once was plaguing King's Row with a reminder. Before entering the threshold she heard shouting in her ear piece. 

"They are onto us I repeat they are on to..." the line went static.

Elspeth ran into the factory and ordered the OR-14s to move into defensive positions and protect the factory. There was no way someone was onto them that would have been impossible, Elspeth was so careful with her preparations, noone could have known. Herhead quickly turned to the door. She could hear talking, but she couldn't make it out who they were. Moving to a safe location she pulled out a small tablet and began to hack into their communication feed.

"Reyes here. Latest Blackwatch intelligence indicates heavy Null Sector numbers inside the power station. Expect Nulltroopers, Eradicators, Bastions and some OR-14s," spoke the man named Reyes.

Elspeth raised an eyebrow as she shifted in her position. She began to hear static, letting out a groan she began to reconnect to their comm feed. She could hear a yong woman talking this time. She sounded about Elspeth's age and from around the area.

"Blackwatch and Overwatch working together, thought that wasnt allowed Commander Reyes?" The woman asked.

"Technically speaking Lena we shouldn't be BUT I had intelligence in the area and me and the Strike Commander thought it would be best to share the info with you," Reyes replied. 

A surge of energy caused Elsepth to wobble and fall from her perch. She landed hard against the metal flooring of the factory. As she lay there for a moment she drifted off into thought. What would have happened if she didn't leave her home. Her eyes closed for a moment, she felt nothing. She couldn't feel anything or anyone. She was completely alone. A feeling she knew all to well. The same dread she felt earlier was back, it made her nauseous and light headed. A chill ran up her spine causing her to quickly turn around. Noone. Noone was there.

"Don't think like that...this life is they way you should be living it my dear." A distorted voice spoke suddenly, it echoed though the darkness. "Everything will fall into place."

Elspeth felt her heart race in fear as she wanted to escape this darkness. She was quick to close her eyes and open them again. What she didn't expect where four people standing over her. They looked down at her some what confused but stern. Elspeth gave them a look of her own as she stood up. Her eyebrow raised at them as the small woman aimed her pistols at her.

"Sir we have a woman here in the factory, she looks affiliated how would you like us to proceed?" She asked. 

"You are wasting your time..." Elspeth shrugged as she pushed past them. 

Next thing she knew she was punched in the face. She didn't see who it was but someone knocked her clean out. Her frame hit the metal ground with a thud. A man in a cowboy hat stood above her unconscious body before looking at the Uprising crew.

"What?" Was all he said before picking her up over his shoulder and taking her out of the factory.


	3. This is all your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured by Blackwatch she makes a deveasting discovery. 
> 
> There is some Scottish Gaelic that will have the English translation next to it

Darkness. That was all that could be seen and felt. The vastly large space if nothing but pure darkness but it felt like home to Elspeth. The young woman felt as if she was floating as she tucked her body in to form a human ball. Her arms held her knees tightly as she began to ponder everything that just hapoened. How was that operation found out, it was supposed to be a secret. She couldn't change what happened, it was time to move forward. The thoughts stopped as she felt the same feeling of dread from before. Her body slowly floated down, she landed gracefully on a platform. Though it was a pit of vast darkness the platform was extremely solid. 

"Beautifully done Miss Lyall," the same distorted voice called out. "You really out done yourself, it is a shame you got caught."

The sound of the laughter rippled right through Elspeth causing her to feel nauseous. She held her stomach to try and calm it down, it somewhat worked. This darkness was supposed to be Elspeth's safe space but someone else had managed to hijack it. She wouldn't have minded of it was something less taunting and rude.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She shouted the most obvious question. What else was she supposed to do?

"I am ever bad choice you have ever made Miss Elspeth Lyall, be careful of what you do because those choices will have dire consequences," the voice laughed maniacally as it faded away. 

Elspeth felt her body curl at the sound of the laughter leaving the void. Her body curled up into a ball like before the laughter broke her out of thought. She began floating in the comforting darkness once again. Letting a sigh her thoughts were disturbed as she heard voices, two that were familiar to her but the others she didn't recognise. The voices pulled her out of her void with the feeling of cold water.

Elspeth gasped as she opened her eyes to the feeling of ice cold water being poured all over her. Her eyes found it hard to adjust to the dim lighting of the room. She looked up to see a cool toned spotlight on her. The man who punched her earlier approached her. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Darlin'," he chuckled as he was close to her face.

Elspeth let a low growled escape her body as she lunged forward to headbutt him. The man in the cowboy hat groaned as his hat fell off his head revealing his brunette hat hair. Once he regained his footing she noticed blood run down his nose. Feeling accomplished with herself she smirked. She wanted to hurt him more, as she tried to move her arms she growled again as she was tied to the chair. She gave him the look of pure anger as she couldn't get what she wanted. 

"Leig leam falbh sa bhad seo!(Let me go right now!)" She shouted at him.

[C]The Cowboy raised her eyebrow at Elspeth as she spoke. It was as if she spoke a language he had never heard of before. He was about to speak when a man wearing a hoodie and a beanie and a ginger woman walked in. Elspeth's face dropped into a foul expression.

"Jesse stand aside please," the man asked bluntly.

The name dubbed Jesse nodded and moved out of the way. "Very well Commander."

The Commander's voice. It was the same one who was speaking to the Agents from the factory. What did he want with her. They were no police officers, she was sure of that. The Commander and the ginger lady who looked like a doctor approached her. She protested violently as she tried to kick them away from her. 

"Faigh air falbh bhuam! (Get away from me!") She spat at the Commander.

"Chan eil (No)," was all he said. "I learnt that from a friend."

Elspeth growled as he replied to her in her tongue. How did he know, better who did he know? She began to protest again as she wanted out of the bonds that bound her to the chair. She was about to scream at him when another man walked in. A blond make who looked familiar to her but she couldn't remember were from.

"Reyes a word?" The blond male asked.

"A bit busy here Morrison, what is so important?" Reyes replied with another question.

"Commander Evelyn Lyall and her husband Jonathan Lyall have been killed Gabriel...I am so sorry" he spoke softly but it was loud enough for Elspeth to hear.

Elspeth's eyes widened at what Morrison had just told Reyes. Her eyes watered but the tears didn't fall down her cheeks instantly. Her eyes locked with Morrison's as she let out a pained scream. As the sound left her mouth the tears began falling. Her body began to shake as she tried to wrap her head around the news of what was just said. Her eyes turned to Reyes who looked surprised to see her cry about a woman. He knelt down beside her and made her look at him

"How did you know Commander Lyall?" He asked softly.

Through gritted teeth and tears. She struggled to speak her answer to him. "She was my mother..."

The first answer she answered in English. She assumed that Reyes and Morrison knew her mother through work. She didn't really talk about her work with Overwatch apart from that was where she worked and she was helping people. She stopped herself from crying and let out a chuckle. 

"This is your fault Blondie!" The vemom behind her words made Morrison double take.

"I am sorry that your mother and father was..." Morrison spoke but was cut off by Elspeth.

"Jonathan wasn't my real father...but he was my dad, my real father was a coward but yet Jonathan stepped up his game and took me as his kid!" She replied harshly.

Elspeth had not noticed the ginger Doctor approaching her until she felt a needle in her arm. She hissed as she noticed that the Doctor was gathering a blood sample. Elspeth frowned as the Doctor smirked at her as she walked away.

"Moira was that necessary?" Gabriel questiones the Doctor.

"Why of course, her record is clean, we much know exactly who she is," Moira responded with a smile.

Jesse shuddered as he watched Moira walk off. He wasn't a fan of her and it clearly showed. Jesse didn't want to admit it but Moira was right. He did try and dig up stuff about Elspeth it was as if she didn't exist. He was about to question her when Gabriel put his arm in front of him and shook his head.

"She had just lost her mother...take her to the panic room, she can rest their until tomorrow then we can ask more questions," Gabriel suggested to Jesse.

Jesse nodded as he went to untie Elspeth. He would be lying to himself if said that he was scared she was going to hit him. To his surprise she didn't hit him. She just wanted out of the bonds. Rubbing her wrists she let out a sigh before walking out of the cell. The panic room didn't seem like a place where she needed to be but maybe it was a calm place to rest and think. 

Walking down the corridors with Jesse she noticed a male who was covered in cybernetics. She was bewildered by him. The locked eyes for a second before Jesse pushed her along. Who was he and why did she feel a strange feeling in her gut. She had to speak to him soon. She felt a connection with him and she wanted to see more. Once arriving at the panic room, Jesse opened the door to reveal a well decorated room with many means to calm yourself. 

"I see why it's called the Panic Room," she spoke softly.

"We all use it when we have moments, Gabe thought it would make you feel better even a little," Jesse nodded and gave a sympathetic smile before closing and locking the door.

The agonising wait had began. She was never going to get to sleep at this point. She grabbed the biggest plushie in the room and laid on the bed with it. She cuddled it like her mother cuddled her when she was younger. She cried silently until she fell asleep. The void welcoming her once again


	4. Time to Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth thinks about what she wants to next with the information she has been given. Will she make the right decision.

The Panic Room or as some called it The Safe Room felt like Elspeth's childhood home. She felt safe here. Nothing to touch her or harm her in here. It was the safest she had felt in a long time and she was greatful for it. The Ex-Null Sector fighter sighed as she lay on the comfy bed staring at the pale celing. It reminded her of undisturbed snow just waiting to be stood on and played in. The thought made her chuckle as she held the plushie close to her as she felt tears stroll down her cheeks once again. 

'Not again...you are stronger than this Els...' Elspeth thought to herself as she lifted the plushie into the air. Her head tilted as she looked closer at it. Her eyes widened in realisation as she knew what it was. It couldn't be. Her mind began to race as she felt her body tremble. The soft plush teddy bear was so familiar to her because it was a family piece. Her mother would give it to her when she was younger but when Elspeth left home Evelyn saw no need for it to be at their family home so brought it here. Elspeth shuddered as she felt a cold presence in the room. She looked up to see the strange Aubergine haired man from the King's Row Factory. 

"My aren't we in a bit of a predicament?" He asked. His voice so smooth and calming it was somewhat unsettling.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Elspeth asked as she moved away from him. "Thanks to you I am here!"

The man only let out a chuckle. "How rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Ardyn and well Miss Lyall you have certainly made an impact."

Elspeth raised her eyebrow at his statement. Whatever could he mean by that? She didn't want to think about that right now, she had other things to focus on. The decision of what to do next. That was the next goal in mind. She approached him with cation, her eyes locked with his and she felt the same uneasiness from her safe space. This caused her to take a step back. Her chest felt heavy as she felt fear kick in. What was he attempting here? What did he actually want from her?

"What do you want from me?" Elspeth questioned Ardyn cautiously.

"That will all be revealed in due time my dear but now I leave you with a parting gift," he chuckled.

The room went dark as his laugh echoed. It was the same laugh from her safe space. She began to panic as she fell to the ground to try and protect herself from the darkness. The scream that left her mouth was loud and sounded terrified. She didn't hear the sound of the door opening. Whoever entered the room saw her in a shaking heap on the floor. Elspeth eventually looked up to see the man in the training room earlier. He was knelt over her, his eyes somewhat cold yet concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice some what metallic.

Shaken, Elspeth looked up at her 'saviour' and nodded. "I am okay now thank you..."

The man helped her up off the floor. He made sure that she had no marks or any bleeding before stepping away. He looked like he was about to speak before turning around to see Reyes and Jesse holding the door frame and panting like they had ran a marathon.

"We heard screaming is everything okay?" Jesse asked, his words laced with concern. "Genji what are you doing here?"

"I was closer to the room than you two, I heard the screaming and came to help," Genji replied bluntly before turning to Elspeth. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Elspeth nodded. She stared into his eyes and smiled softly. She could see that he was smiling without seeing his mouth, his eyes told her everything she need to know. She was greatful that he came in when he did. She couldn't get Ardyn's laugh out of her head, it was like he wanted to haunt her, but why. What could she have possibly done to deserve such torment. With a shrug she made her way past the men and walked to the training room.

One foot into the training room Elspeth instantly felt calm. The bright colours of the walls and apparatus that filled the room made her feel happy. She could hear Genji, McCree and Reyes talking behind her but she paid them no mind. Where would she begin, that was the main question racing through her mind. Elspeth was rather agile and flexible and she wanted to matain her figure. Her eyes connected with the uneven horizontal bars. 

Elspeth turned to look at the men. "Is there anything else I can wear in here like gear?"

"We have fitness playsuits for the ladies in the back near the changing room, there should be one that would fit you," Reyes replied softly.

With a nod she ran off to grab a playsuit. She spotted one that was grey and red. Once acquired she made her way to the changing room to change. She came out of the changing room bare foot, she padded her way towards the bars. Jesse stood there with a raised eyebrow as he watched Elspeth.

"She really gonna be bare foot?" He asked somewhat confused.

"Gymnastics is a bare foot sport McCree..."Genji replied coldly.

Jesse shot him a quick glare then turned to see Elspeth leaping up to grab the shorter bar. She dangled there for a moment before she began to swing a little to pick up momentum. After a short period of time gaining momentum she gain enough speed and momentum to make it round the bar 360 degrees. She really enjoyed the gymnastic side of her, it kept her fit and agile. On her next spin she stopped herself at the top and switched the direction. The rush it gave her was enough to make her blood pump with excitement. Her eyes locked on to the men and she let go and landed gracefully in front of them. 

"Impressive, your mother get you to do that?" Genji asked softly.

Elspeth nodded, it was still a touchy subject for her but she knew she couldn't dwell on the past and she needed to look into the future. Her eyes locked with Reyes' for a moment, the look was familiar but she couldn't place it. Genji approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, his gaze stopped hers with Reyes causing her to look at him.

"I would be honoured to train with you Miss Lyall," his words caused her to blush a little. 

She hadn't even thought about what she was going to do but she felt safe here and these people could help her with an issue she was having. Help them and they can helpnher it was a win win situation in her mind at least. 

"Reyes was it?" She asked.

He nodded at her. "Yeah, that's me, what can I do for you?"

"I would like stay here and offer my assistance as long as you all can help me when I need it," her eyebrow raised as she began to negotiate with Reyes.

"I don't see why you can't you will be part of my team known as Blackwatch, I could use your skill set on my team," he smirked.

Elspeth shook Reyes' hand to seal the deal. She began to wonder what she actually got herself into now. 'What did Blackwatch do?' She thought to herself. Right now all that mattered was that she was safe and was willing to help the people who knew her mother and maybe find out the truth as to why they were killed in the first place.


End file.
